Dawn of oblivion
by CorruptedFox
Summary: When a mysterious force takes over, it falls to one to save the rest...
1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1 #  
>DisclaimerNotes I do not own MLP, but I do own my original characters, who will be noted on the bottom of the chapter of which they originate. I think this is my best fic, because I thought it out much better than the other two. And I'll have much less characters to deal with (Only two main OC's, and two main existing characters), lastly, the first two chapters will only be one thousand words long, before switching to two thousand. To the Story!

"No, I don't want to."

"Look, Starfall, You have to."

"Why?" The rebellious mare replied.

"... We'll tell you soon."

"You've been saying that for eight years!"

"You still need to prepare!"

"For WHAT?!" The mare screamed.

"... If it's bothering you that much, I'll... Tell you. Soon. Keep practising your magic. You're nearly ready." Her father said, as he left the room. Starfall ignored her father, and looked at her mirror. She was seventeen. She had dark purple fur, sky blue eyes, and a neon blue mane with a midnight blue streak.

"Why? Why do they force me? Why don't we go to the town? Why do we live so far away from anyone else? Why won't they answer me?" She asked herself. All she wanted was to meet someone her age, but instead, she had to learn how to control her magic. They wouldn't tell her why, but the only spells she knew were destructive. She was terrified of them, but her parents made her learn them. She sat hours waiting for one of them to enter.

"Star?" It was her mother, for she was the only one that called Starfall by that name.

"What?" She asked.

"We... We need to talk."

"Look, if it's another one of your 'You don't need to know' speeches, I'm fine." Starfall replied.

"No... It's time we explained. There is a very good reason why we do all this... It will take a while to explain fully, but it will make sense." "Please tell me." The purple mare replied.

"Okay... 12 years ago, a dark, evil force attacked the world, and started enslaving those who survive. The reason we stay out here is because we're hiding from it. Now, it has to be stopped, but your father and I are not strong enough. That's why we're preparing you. You need to be strong enough. Listen, you might just be what the world needs. I know of a town where the monster just left. It didn't take or kill any one. You are still not ready to go to the town, but you soon will be."

"... Whaaaaaat...?" Starfall replied, lightheaded.

"That's why we didn't tell you. We thought you might have this reaction. Now, promise me you'll keep training."

"I-I promise..." She replied. She tried to get her head around it, but to no avail. She gave up, and went to sleep.

Four years later...

"Soon."

"But I'm ready!"

"Maybe, but the fact is, it's still too dangerous to leave! Starfall, please listen. We need to wait, unless you think you're strong enough."

"We may not have to wait much longer. Darkness is coming."

"I told you, we've waited to long!" She said.

"No, this is what we're waiting for. Quick, outside." Her father said. They left the house, and walked away from it.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Those clouds. They'll kill us when they come over us, but we're going to shield you. Let you pass. Head for the town. There's someone waiting for you." Her father said.

"What about you?"

"We're gonna run. But you have to stop it. The darkness. Your mother has shielded you, now go! Quickly!" He said, as he ran in the opposite direction. She headed for the nearby mountains, in order to find the town. She found a path which took her to the ruins of a village.

"This better not be where they were talking about..." She said, as she continued walking down the path. Eventually, she saw another village, this one relatively untouched. She saw other ponies, living their lives. She walked into the village, only to be greeted with blank and shocked expressions. She felt uneasy. Soon, one of the residents, a crimson earth pony walked towards her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi...?"

"It's not safe out here. Quick, come inside." He said. She hurried into his small cottage.

"She's almost here." He said.

"Who?"

"Rainbow Dash, or what's left of her." He replied. She didn't know who he was talking about, but before she could ask, she heard a loud bang, to the east.

"If you're going to look out the window, stand back." He said, to which she listened. She eventually saw a jet black Pegasus walk down the street. The Pegasus looked at a bystander.

"YOU. COME HERE." It said, with a deep, booming voice. The bystander was too scared to move.

"NOW!" It commanded, causing the bystander to walk towards it.

"Would you believe that was once the fastest Pegasus in all the world?" The resident said.

"I've never heard of her." She replied.

"Then you don't know why I hid you here."

"Nope."

"Because you're what Darkness is after. A unicorn. Magic user. Speaking of which, do you know any spells that could help here?"

"Who are you?" She quickly replied.

"Never heard of that one, what's it do?" He said.

"Ha, ha."

"To answer your question, I'm Timberlock, but most ponies call me 'Berlock'." He said.

"Why not 'Tim'?"

"I... Have no idea. I never thought of that. Eh, 'Berlock' sounds better." He replied. "Now, you tell me who you are."

"Alright... My name is Starfall."

"Starfall... Good name. 'Star' for short, right?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Don't call me 'Tim'."

"Fine." She replied. There was another loud boom.

"She's gone." He said.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I'm nice. Where are you trying to go?"

"I... Don't know... A town."

"Got any more...? Like, how will you know you found the right town?"

"There's someone waiting for me." She replied. Berlock had an idea.

"I think I know who you're talking about. I think he's still in town. Let's have a look." He said. She agreed, and they went looking for the one who was waiting. After about an hour, they gave up.

"He must of left town. The nearest town that hasn't been destroyed is about... Thirty miles down that path. If he left this town, that's where he'd be." Berlock said.

"Thirty miles?"

"... If it'd make it easier... I'll come with." He said.

"You would?"

"Well, I've been meaning to leave for a while. There's nothing here for me."

"Come on." She said. Berlock smiled, and followed Starfall down the dark, beaten path. Little did she know that she was being watched...

To be continued...

Credits!

Mlp belongs to Hasbro.  
>Starfall and Timberlock belong to me.<p>

Notes! This chapter may seem like it's all over the place, but that's because I thought it best to get the back story out of the way. It should be fine in future. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2 #  
>Notes! This chapter will focus more on the bad guy's side, and will explain a little bit more of the back story. (_ This symbol means I'm going from one place to another. If you don't understand, you will soon.)<p>"Come on." She said. Berlock smiled, and followed Starfall down the dark, beaten path. Little did she know that she was being watched...<p>

"Looks like you missed one."

"If you value your life, Discord, you will know your place. This is exactly what I wanted." The jet black stallion replied.

"You wish to keep her alive?"

"Only if she proves useful. We will need to see what kind of power she has. Alert Nightmare Moon that this Unicorn is to be kept alive." The stallion ordered.

"As you wish." Discord replied, before leaving to find Nightmare.

"... Maybe you'll even be a challenge." He said to himself. He observed the two walking down a path.

"Darkness." He heard a voice say.

"I don't believe I ordered for anyone today."

"I don't take orders." The pony replied.

"You're not like the others. The others usually run away by now."

"Oh, yeah, but, as you say, I'm not like the others. I'm no more from this world then you are, Darkness Oblivion."

"Even so, you are as good to me as an Earth pony." Darkness replied.

"Yeah, I noticed you were going after specific types. Why don't you explain yourself?"

"I will, but only because you alone are no threat to me. If you know my full name, then you should know the fate of Celestia and her pupils."

"You murdered them."

"Correct. She was my first target. Then her pupils. I only remember one in particular, she was called... Twilight Sparkle, I believe. She tried her hardest, to no avail. I to be fair, she was the most challenging fight I've had in a long time."

"What do Unicorns and Pegasi have to do with you?"

"Pegasi make great fighters and enforcers, and Unicorns have so much energy within them, I could destroy this world in seconds, except I still need it." Darkness said.

"What for?"

"Revival."

"Revival? What's revival mean?" The pony asked.

"Enough questions. I'm giving you one last chance to leave. Go, before I decide to exterminate all Earth ponies." Darkness threatened. The pony started walking towards the door.

"Bye." He said.

"Wait! Who are you?" Darkness asked.

"A good question. Most call me Time Turner, or Doctor Whooves, but I'd prefer the Doctor if that's okay."

"Ahhh... So we meet at last. Do not worry, you are needed." Darkness replied, Doctor Whooves was then surrounded by a cloud of darkness, causing him to faint. Darkness smiled, and continued watching Starfall walk with Timberlock.

"So you collected all the wood for your village?"

"Yep. I was called Timberlock for a reason. What about you? Did you come from space or something?"

"No, that's stupid. But I never actually asked about my name. I assumed everyone had random names." She replied. Berlock smiled.

"In most cases, that's partly correct, most are named after their apperence or ability, but some are named for their destiny. Can you call stars down?"

"No."

"Then I have no idea why they called you Starfall. You look and are from this world, you can't make stars fall, so..."

"So?"

"So maybe your destiny lies with space, or something."

"Somehow, I don't think so. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

"Tell me about Rainbow Dash." She asked Berlock smiled.

"Well... I don't know too much, but from what I hear, she was... Well, awesome. She was fast, she was strong, and she could pull off the sonic rainboom." He answered. She was still confused.

"Sonic rainboom?"

"Yeah. It was a legend, but she confirmed it. Seven years ago, she was corrupted, and fell under Darkness's rule." She was still confused, but she stopped trying. She noticed he had a picture of a tree on his flank.

"Why do you have a picture of a tree?"

"That's my mark. I noticed you didn't have one." He replied. "I don't want to explain it to you right now, okay?"

"All right." She tried to recall if her parents had marks, but they always wore clothes that covered their flanks. She couldn't remember any other ponies from the village, so she gave up.

"So... This pony, what's he like?"

"He?"

"You said it was a he earlier."

"I did?! Whoops, my mistake!" Berlock said.

"Well?"

"Right, sorry... She's the one who told me about Rainbow Dash. Apparently she knew Rainbow."

"What about her name?" She asked.

"Oh. Applejack, I think."

"I think I've heard of her."

"She grows really nice apples, in almost all the villages. That's why she left, to check her apples in Hoofwood."

"That's where we've been walking to?"

"Yep." Berlock replied. They continued walking for five hours before taking a break.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Discord asked.

"Test her. See if she's powerful enough." Darkness answered.

"What do you plan for the male?"

"I'll let the revival decide his fate."

"And what about Time Turner?"

"He is not from this world. We will gain his knowledge, then he shall perish." Darkness bellowed. "Enough questions. Tell Nightmare to give these two a challenge."

"As you wish."

"How far do you think we have left?" Starfall asked.

"About... 4 hours, at this pace."

*snap*

"What was that?"

"I have no idea. What kind of magic do you have?"

"What? Why?"

"Because it could save our lives."

"Offensive." She replied.

"Good, we have a chance." Berlock said back. At that moment, four jet black Earth ponies emerged from the bushes and trees around them. One of them ran at Timberlock. He turned around and used his hind legs to deliver a powerful kick into the pony's face, which sent it flying into a tree. The other three cornered Starfall.

"Get back!" She screamed, to no avail. The ponies seemed lifeless, as they didn't blink, and they didn't seem to be breathing. She realised she had to use her magic. She closed her eyes, her horn started glowing, and she started to scream.

"Starfall!" Berlock yelled. Before he could get to her, the damaged pony tackled him to the ground. Then, a blinding light filled the air, destroying the ponies, but sent Starfall flying into a tree. Berlock ran to her.

"Are you okay?!"

She could not answer. The spell had drained her. She could feel blood running down her back. She opened her eyes, smiled at Berlock, then passed out.

To be continued...

Credits!  
>Starfall, Timberlock and Darkness Oblivion belong to me, everyone else belongs to Hasbro.<p>


End file.
